Последняя песня Бильбо
thumb|200px«Последняя песня Бильбо» ( ) — стихотворение Дж. Р. Р. Толкина. Было передано Толкином в дар своему секретарю Джою Хиллу ( ) в 1966 году. После смерти Толкина в 1973 году Хилл показал стихотворение Дональду Суонну, которому оно так понравилось, что он положил его на музыку и включил во второе издание цикла песен «Дорога вдаль и вдаль идет» в 1978 году. Стихотворение было также проиллюстрировано художницей Паулина Бейнс ( ) и опубликовано в виде плаката в 1974 году. В 1990 году текст был в конце концов опубликован в виде книги, заново проиллюстрированной Бейнс. Стихотворение поется Бильбо Бэггинсом в Серебристых Гаванях перед тем, как он должен покинуть Средиземье навсегда. Хронологически стихотворение попадает в самый конец «Возвращения короля», последнего тома «Властелина Колец», хотя оно было написано позже, чем основной роман и никогда не включалось в него. Песня была включена в адаптацию «Властелина Колец», транслировавшуюся по BBC Radio 4 (1981), с музыкой Стивена Оливера. Первая строфа пелась Джоном Ле Мезурье (Бильбо), вторая была опущена, а третью пел мальчик-сопрано (однако на записи, включенной в саундтрек, присутствовали все три строфы). В фильме Питера Джексона «Властелин колец: Возвращение короля» (2003) прямых ссылок на песню нет. Дистрибьютор фильма, New Line Cinema, не получил лицензии на использование стихотворения, поскольку оно является отдельной от «Властелина Колец» работой, а Кристофер Толкин, сын автора и его литературный душеприказчик, отказал кинокомпании в лицензии, поскольку он в принципе отказывался иметь что-либо общее с экранизацией романа. Финальные титры фильма сопровождаются оригинальной песней «На Запад» ( ) в исполнении Энни Леннокс, которая имела аналогичный эмоциональный эффект. В дополнение к этому, композитор Говард Шор написал оригинальную композицию для хора с оркестром под названием «Песня Бильбо», которую можно услышать в конце титров на DVD с режиссёрской версией фильма («Песня Бильбо», включенная в фильм, является эльфийским переводом песни, определяемой в алфавитном указателе «Властелина Колец» как «Песня Бильбо»; это, в действительности, походная песня «Я размышляю у огня» из третьей главы книги 2 тома «Братство Кольца»). Эта песня, спетая в 1978 году композитором Дональдом Суонном под собственный фортепианный аккомпанемент, была позже добавлена на компакт-диск, включающий песенный цикл «Дорога вдаль и вдаль идёт». Песня также была записана группой The Hobbitons (на музыку Стивена Оливера) и включена в альбом «Песни Дж. Р. Р. Толкина из Средиземья» ( ). Текст песни Day is ended, dim my eyes, but journey long before me lies. Farewell, friends! I hear the call. The ship's beside the stony wall. Foam is white and waves are grey; beyond the sunset leads my way. Foam is salt, the wind is free; I hear the rising of the Sea. Farewell, friends! The sails are set, the wind is east, the moorings fret. Shadows long before me lie, beneath the ever-bending sky, but islands lie behind the Sun that I shall raise ere all is done; lands there are to west of West, where night is quiet and sleep is rest. Guided by the Lonely Star, beyond the utmost harbour-bar, I'll find the heavens fair and free, and beaches of the Starlit Sea. Ship, my ship! I seek the West, and fields and mountains ever blest. Farewell to Middle-earth at last. I see the Star above my mast! Ссылки * В исполнении The Hobbitons Категория:Стихотворения en:Bilbo's Last Song nl:Bilbo’s Laatste Lied (in de Grijze Havens)